


Lost one's Wingdings

by Silvaure



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fightmeilovekingdings, M/M, There will be angst too tho, flashbacks~, life on the surface, pta, pta., saveskeledaddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaure/pseuds/Silvaure
Summary: Will write somethin' laterGeneral thingo:Saving Gaster daddo through hard work and stuff before pta shenanigans ensue. From angst to humour. Nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why thanks for reading this ^^ it's my first planned story with an actual plot I plan to continue. Expect shitpost though, I'm not sorry for that :)

>D̶̊̇A̍͐͆ͤͨ͛ͫ͝R͋͌ͨK  
I͑̈͂T͂͊ͦ́͐̅S̸̍ ̓͊͐C̈́̆́Oͬͪ̓ͤLͪͣ̐ͪͭ̕D/  
̡̐͑͛ͭ̔>  
͗̊I͋ͮͣ̋̊ͧTͫͫ

•••••

"Urg..... what the.....?," Eyes harshly blinking at the sudden absence of light, the small skeleton looked around his enclosed 'cage' of sorts, hands snugly pressed into his hoodie pockets with their usual apathetic charm," Where... where am I?.... I was just with the kid.......Hello-.....," it took the skeleton a while to realise no sound originated from his mouth, the only reaction being the slight parting of his jaw. Shrugging nonchalantly at the outcome, the skeleton kept his guard up and peered into the darkness, not that he could see anything of course.

Walking around the abyss with nothing but the squelching of his slippers to spur him on, the skeleton felt no change in environment, all spoken sound eaten by the darkness; something wasn't right.... it was cold......

Stopping all too suddenly as the ground beneath him rose up, the skeleton fell backwards in surprise and braced his fall with his outstretched hands; or well..as outstretched as one could make them from within his pockets, one hand pressed against the floor fully while the other lay semi caught in the entrance to his pocket. White pupils following the rising floor, the skeleton was taken aback by what emerged, white and black goo slowly forming a demented figure, small droplets rolling off of the 'body' as time went on.

Holed hands....."drip"

Time old scars fit for those in battle.......or accidents......"drip"

The melted grin all but a shadow of its former smile......"drip"

Mouth opening to question the figure, the skeleton found his voice nonexistent; as he raised his boney hand towards his neck, he felt something warm and slick coat the white sheen of his bones, he hoped it was merely his imagination. As he watched the figure morph into a gelatinous blob before him, the skeleton's eyelight's brightened in recognition, it couldn't be, it's been so long; no more nightmares... he was on the surface, everything should have been fine now. It couldn't be him, it just couldn't, his mind was playing with his darker emotions again; of course it was.

Fists clenching between the worn fabric of his hoodie, the skeleton took another squelching step forward before catching warbled sounds coming from the hunched figure, hands dancing around to accent his words, slowly moving shadows spelling out the words as he spoke to himself.

M̦̿͒̒ͭ̂͢y͕̼̺̳̒̔ͭ̆ ̆ͯ̈́ṡ̸̭̠͋͌ͦ̌o̙͇͕̖̗̭ͫn̤͈̞̝̈́ͩͩ̈́s͖͢.̭͖̣̓̐́.͉ͪͧͬͥ̂͡.̫͘ͅ.͖̹̟̐ ̟̯̮̜̝̂ͯ̇̌͟ͅh̬͊̋ͦo̥̲̯̠̗͎͓w͓̰̥̱̆̈ͨͯ ̸͈̰̟͔̼̻̅ͬͤI̞̻̲͖̤ͦ̓̂̔͗ͬͅ ̢̋͊͌̓ͬ͊l̮̠̇̌̒̓͆̆̿o͍̲̮̘͙͎ͭ͝v̥͡e͖͉̎ ͓̣̲̯͎̗͂̽ͫ̾t̲ͣ̔ͧ̿̋̓͘h͠e̝͓̹̥̻ͥ̈́̽ͣͧ̿͘m̝̊̋͋̆ͧ͋̚ ̺̟͇̝̈͑ͩͥd̸̄̔͊̍eͫ̃̆̽̾͂͏̜ą̙̱̓͆̒̃͐r͙͕͓͙̰͉͂l̞͇̰͖̍̓ͯͪ͆̚͞ͅy͒ͧ͞.̯͎͔͙̻͊ͧ͡.͊͋ͦ̈.̼̞ͧ̐.͖̜̩.̺̦͍̭̇͊ͭ̀<br />  
͛ͤ͋̈́ͤͤ͞<br />  
̷͔͖̻ͪI̭̦̖̩̓̄̂͛̎ͬ͝ͅ ̳̜̘̫̣͙̾̏͊ͩ̓ͯ͛͟m̯̹̻̞̭̹̿͑̔͐͋̚͜ͅí̼͖̬ͬ̎̇̎s̡̱͔̥̮͉ͮ̾̈̄͊s̫ͬ̇͛ ̢̯̗̝̥̺̻͎͗t͉͚̏̋̉h͙͙̦̞̱̀͑ͥe͕̩̜͛ͤ̋̀͑̀͝m̫̤ͥ̌͐̋͠ͅ.̳͔̝̭ͣ.̉͝.͚́̋.̝̤̙̥̗͂͒̅̋.̷̯̠̫ͧ̐͋̓̉<br />  
͓̔ͧ̏͋<br />  
̛̹͕͙̣͈̘S̳̯̲̲̜̽̽ͩ̒͢o͉̊ ͖̑̈́̓͗m͓̦̗̈ͮͫͫ͒ͮ̀̚u͎̰͉̣̫̦̜ͯ͗ͤ̏c̐ͧ̃h̽..̡̼̫͙͚͂ͫ̋́̋͑.̸̩̖̰͚̈ͫ ̻͔̮̲̙̰̩ͦ̆̔̒w̰̫̬̟͖̖̓̇ͅh̫ͤ̅̈́ͯ̌̐y ̛̲̖͌͂̇č̞̳̺̬̹͈ą̤̙͓̯̙̜̱̿͆n̆́'̵̦̱ͨͥ̋ͭ̈́t̲̜̯̝̤ ̝͉͓͖̄͋ͣ̂I͈ ̦̇͒ͯ̋̒h̪̻̦̫̘͐̌͋͘o̳̐͑̂̇̌̑̈́͠l̩̞͙̈́d̨͍̞̪̟͓ͅ ̀t̘͔͒͐ͮ̆̚h̪̭̞͍̬̽̓͘e̵̖̭̮̖͈ͬ͗m̞͖̘͑ͪ̒̏?͛̌ͫ̇ ̞̝̥̤ͪ͑͞<br />  
̟̗̻̺̩͙̈́ͅ<br />  
̵̲̖͎ͬ̊ͬW͍̓̈ͣ̏̃ͨh̝̼̘̗͎y̛͉̆͛̉̉ͩ́ ͔̋͝c̏a͍͎̥̫̞͉̣̔̈́͊͊̋̏n̛̥͉̮̖ͩͮ͛̓ͩ̿ͪ'̱̄ͣͧͮ͊̌t̡ ̩̞͓ͤI͚̥̒ͥ̍̎́̉̃ ̛̤͍̩̓ͬͭͤ̾h̟͖̭̲̖̣ͫͯ͑ͅṷ̧̞̳̰̖̗͌ͮ̒̓͋g͚̤̺̟̦̮ͤ̉ͤͦͮͭ ͈̰̜͚̝͗́t͔̳̼̙ͩ͛ͨ͆̐h̩ͯͬ̎e̸̝̰̠̝̳͇̒ͅm̥̟̗̈́̏̊ͮ?̯.̙̹̪̦̝͈ͣ͡.̱̠ͫ̏͑ͤͫ̄͂̕.͉͈̫̳̭̻̂̌͊ͪ̚.̲̯͢.̹̘̺͑̑̌͠.̨̰̗̥̖̑̈̉͑ ̭̞̮͢ͅo͇̜̟h͚͖̱̃.̨̙̻ͨͭ.̟̺̙̲̪̻͍ͫ̐ͭ̋.̪̘̲͖̘͔̈̇̊͐.̧̗͖̻̱͔̓̈́͐͑ͧ/>  
̬͚͕̗̟̺͇͞T͓̫͔̝̱͈̘̒̊H̴͉̘̙͍A̤̦ͤ͋ͬ̋T̯̗͕̦̮ͬ͋

Taking another step towards the ranting figure, the skeleton could see the distortion in the figure's once smooth bone, dark pock marks looking like aged freckles in the absence of light.

w͎̯̲̠͖̪ḫ̖͠ͅy̴̸̖̺̮̘̮̕ ͕̬̘̯̮̀d̸̶̠̟͈͚̱̟̙͈o͏̢̞̭̠̣͚é̫͙͜s̸̱̤ ̢̯̙͔͚̗̪̩͟͞ͅt̛͇͖̦͢͝h͏̢̙̦̺̫̹͇͓̻a̵͍̲ͅt̸̯̤̻̩̘̥͞ ̨̪͎̟̰ͅc͏͎̦̰͓̬ͅͅh̩̥̻̱̻i̥̙͎̠̤l̩d̴̖͍͍̦̼̩ ̛͎̼̰͠p҉̷̰̙̬l̬̗̗̺͖̰͚̝a̶̭͍̼͎̰̻̲͖ͅg͏̯̭̘̜̣̲̜̫̲u̞̝̙͕̖̺̬̳̙e͖̲̟ͅ ̥m̵̮̻͖̲̼̟̻è̬̦̤̳ ̡̼̖͇͚͝͝s͓̥̩̙͟͞o̳͈̲̰̲͚̳͠.̳.҉̨͇͓.̡̘͉̙̹͖̰̮͔̩͘͜<br />  
̵͙̙̠͡<br />  
̹̥̼̠̮͍͎S͠͏͜ͅo̝̲͚̩ ̢̠̦̹͚͘m̭̝͎͙̙̣̭͟u̶͉̰̘c͏̲͕̤h̛̫̭͕͉̯̞̀ͅ ̴̧͕̙d̺͖͈̰́e͏҉̦̯̫̲͟à̯̪͓̰͍̬̼͇t͇̥̤h̶҉̸͉͍̹,̨̻̠̺̻ ͍͖̗͎͖̗͝͡s͏̢̝͕̰̲̣͜ͅo̢͉̯̬̟͇̭ ̞̰̼̗̗̹͇̘͢ṃ̶̵̗͎̺̜̠̣̗͞a̵͎̜̺̩̘̼̥͎̥n̨͉͈͇͖̲͈̖y̧͔̫͔̤ ̝͉̲͕͖̙̯̩̀l̡̹͙͍͖̘̝̹͜͡ͅi̼̳̞͓̖̖̜͍͝e̝͕̙̟̺͉̠ș̞̦̜ͅ.̛̰̥̖̟͓̗̳.̨̙̲̱̰̞̬.̧͏̣̻ ̵̲͍̯͚̰͕̝͔͈͡a̶̘̙̳̼͡l̝̱̰̪͔͉̜͍l̶̛͔̖̘ ̰̭͕̞̹̦̰́͠h҉̬i̢̺͉̬͟ḑ҉̗͉͖̯̩d̫͖̣̘̠͢͡e̴̢̻̟̦ǹ͍̫͡ ̶̸̺̻̗u̮ṇ͉͍d̟̭̜̩̫ę̳̱̜͙r̨̭̲̝̺̜ ͎̞͈̕͠a̷̷̞̤̘̺̼̞͝ ͔̩f̛͉̭͖̕͟a̷̪̭̕͟l̷̫͎̘̞̝̬͕̲̤ş̗̯͓̱̩̬̱̦e̯̻ ̦͎̩̭̘͜͡s͖̫̞͖̤͎ͅm̘͖̜͎͇̥̣͚͡i̴̥̭l̨̮̝͕̲̪̺̲̩ę̵̥̬̪̖̜̣͇͡.̧̪̝̙̬͍̫̣.҉̢̢͉̬̥̯̝.̭͈̘̠̞.̵̟̀͝<br />  
͈͘͝<br />  
̯̘͚͈̯̀W͏̡̲̫ḩ̜͍̬y҉̠͍͇̥̜̭̙ ̨͈̩͚͟c̡͙̀a̤ṇ̜̘͕̗̰̮'̨̭ͅt̸̖̭͈̜̜̝̘͕ ̫͓̲͡Ḭ̶̼͈̝̪̱̤̳ͅ ̡̙̘͍̦̬͈̯̩̫̀ś̙̣̩a͕̖̳̫̱v̶̛̫͉͇͓̤͞e̠̕ ͍̦t̲̤̻̟͢h͢҉̤͍̯̣̗̦̗͘ͅe̤̫̹͔̠͓̲͢m̢͚͉͉͓͜ͅ.̛̠̱͢.̷͠͏̹̗̻͙.̶̭.̴̢͖ͅ ̵̞A͡҉̪̖̞͙̙N̢̗̘Y̡͎͙̺̮͉̩̲͈ ͉̖̗̫̰̙͓̰ͅǪ̧͉F̠̬͔͙ͅ ̷̠̦̬̣͈̱̝̖T̵̖̞̼̞̱̦̪͖̀H̢͎͓͚̖̙̣̲̥̕E̲̯̬̻̖̬̝̱̜͟M̶̨͎͓̣͖̰̫͇̲.̶͎͈̯̻.̰̝̲̰͚̭͎͟.̹̝͚͞.̗͓͉̺̼̪͜͟.͏̵҉͉̻̬̩̲S͕͖̼͎̦̲Á̺̘̗̻̞̖̮̬́Ṿ̕E̵̪̙̳̮͇ ̱̗͓̙͟ͅͅM̹̘̮̖̤̩̳͝ͅY͏͏̬̤͓̫̟̠͜Ş̤͈͙̕Ḛ̴̠̺̹ͅL͏͏̯̟̣͍͚̜͖͙F̸̡͎͎̠͝?̸̯̱͎̩.̧́҉̰̜̝̤̪̻̗.̣͍̤͖̘̰͕͜͜.̨̢̘̗́.̬̲̘͘̕<br />  
͇̰̫̹̰̦̭̻̩͡<br />  
̵̨̙̙̘̖̼̜Ḫ̝̘̣̲͇̹͈͍ḿ̢̛̟̗̱m̴̦͙͓̼̕͜?̵͎.̴̤͟.̞̲̱.̸̘̯͟ͅ.̞̠͓̩̝̙̝̱<br />  
̷̛̤̹̖<br />  
̨̢̝̳͚̯̲͓͇̣W̢̻̤̼͝͝H͚̖͙̱̼̦̫̱O̪̝'̢̨̪͝ͅS̤̺ ͏͇̼̩̫̮̞͡Ṯ̛̥͚̩̤̮̥͞H̨͖̻͖̘̞̭̤̯͠ͅE̸̛͉̲̘̹͍̟̲͈͎R͎̼͙̲͍̕E̵̵̤̱͔̮?̛̻̺̪̪̖͞!̤͖̝̭̜̠́͝ ̡̣̫͚̮̙͉̝<br />  
͙̳̥͚̥͚͝<br />  
̴͈͙̪̼͍̻̺̱

Stopping suddenly in his tracks, the skeleton could see the hunched figure turn around in caution, eyes flaring defensively before they shrunk in disbelief, black goop that substituted for tears leaking from two gaping black holes.

<p>Y̦͕̠͓͜o̴͔̩̹̥̭͎͜͜u̯̖͉̤̙͚̟͔͢͝ͅ?̸̲̬͈͈̀.͇̝.̟̞͎̣͓͍̝͝.͎̠̦̲͎<br />  
̠̲͔͓̦͖͝i̷̵̭̲ṣ̷͍̠̮̖̕ ̧͔̤̼̭̭̜̺̦͘͠i̢̧̝͖͖̣̰̖̺̠͘ͅt̘͔̤̼̲͡ͅ ͍̯͘͡ͅr̷̭͖̤̭̰͍̗͞è̞̟̣͖a̲̹̮͞l͔͘ĺ̲̫͖͈͠y̬̮̬͟ ̛͖͔̪̕͢y̴̶̢̟͎o̴̘̠͖̲̞̣̖̣͟u̦̫̟̗͎͖?̭͇̞̺̦.̜̟̼͉̩̝͇͞.͏̤̝̺̭̫̝͠.̧͎̼͖̕.̷̞͈̬͈͢͡ ̷̴͙̲̝̥͎i̴̠̺̙t̸̢̮͉̭͖͉̠̤.̛̛͔͖͉̻͢.̵̻̲̺͞.̵̲̩̱͞.̴͓̦.̲͚͓̰̪͍̙͜͡͡ ͔̻͓͉͍̦͖͢ͅḬ̷͖̙̲͚̱͇̰̕T̲̼̘͙̬͓̀S̨҉͙̗͔̘͉͡ ͈͈͟͞y̝͇o͘҉͓̝̥u҉҉͚̝̥̦̳̲͓̮͖!͓̬̪͈̟̳͔͔͕!͖̞́!͎̜͙̻̥̪̀ ҉̜̭̼̟̘͢͡<br />  
̢͚̟̖͉̟̞̰͟͠<br />  
̳̟̕H͏̰̤̪͕a̯̳̰̝̖͈̞̕͠h̵͚̠̫͙̳͕͜͢a̵͇̮̭̱͓h̡͎͓.̶̯͔.̨̖͔͉͇͕̠͝͝.̠͕̭͎͟͠.̱̪̣̫͍̹͎̀͡ ̘̳̯̙̮͍͙͞Ì̩̞͝-̸͖̪̤͙͟i̖̟̯͔̦͘͟t̸̶̡̺͈̤̖̗̳͓ͅ'̹̖̰̟̫s҉̙̟͉̗̟͚̱ ̞̗̠̠̻͈̪͜m̨̗̹̞͇͖ę̨̠̞̰͙̺̮̮͡!̧̭͕̣͙̩̮̞̠ ̘̰̥̪͈S̶̤͎͡a͘҉̠̫̺̭̙ǹ͎̦̯͎̯s̟̩̙̝̺̞ ͜͏̝͉͙̰I͔͙̤̤̬͕͜ ҉̯̻͕͓̯͖̟͈ń̲̠̭̹̙̰̗̕e͚̩͡e͚̥̼̤̺d̻̻͇̪̣̯ ̷̡̠̫̞͈̞̮t̷͙̮͔̗̲̫̟͍ͅo͕̣̗̖̤</p>

  
His words suddenly cutting off with a pained grunt, the figure held his torso tightly with a desperate look, pale eyelights focused pleadingly on the shocked skeleton in front of him. Warbled text replaced by begging and blurs, the figure wildly looked around him, slowly shrinking into the darkness as it consumed him like hungry predators.

A̯̞̖̘̹̗͎̭R̛̬̖̝̪̹̻̭͟ͅG҉̜̤̺̱͘H̴̷̭̜͕͕̠̘͍͜G҉͖̖͇̺̻H͏̠̣͕̠̙̙ͅH̯̠͉́͢H̝͙̼̮̠̬̻!͔̮̮̖̙͈͢͝.̢͕̜̗̥<br />  
̨͇̝̯̟̥̠̩͢͢<br />  
̴̠ͅN͔͍͍̯͓̖Ọ͜.̟̺̰̣ͅ ҉͈̝͍̩͙̕ͅL̳̤͇̩͎͙͈̕E̡͎̻̭̪͚͡T͝҉̫̘͇̯̳̞ ̛̥͔̜͕̰̤̝M͙̠̕E͏̸̶̤̮̥͈̫͖ͅ ̤͉͕͉̜̱S͍̙̼͕͖͍͙P̧̦̰͉̘͝͞E̟̮̪̜̲̼̥A̢̯͔K̛̼̤͈ ̰̺̦̝͍͇̥̠͎T͏̴̥͇̫̩̥͖̺͡O̹͚̻̯͈̺ ̘̮̺͙̮̯̀H̭͔͕̺̝͈͉͔͎͢I̗̳͔͚̮̭̗͉͟M̧̤̲̹͘!͓̥̼̘̙!̶̶̥̟!̤́͠͞ͅ ͓̫̣̭͔̪P͏̼͓͢L̷̡̛̞̦̝͕̣E͎̰̰͖͎A̧̰̜͓͇̥̼̤̪S҉̢̙̬̱E̫̪̤̱!̞͚̮̫̜̬!̤̥̪̳!͍͖̼͕̕!̲̞̗̯̗̘̞͢<br />  
̡͓̭͙̰̩͔̪̩̝͞͡*̢̺͙̟̖̯̮̗B̢̩̖̝̙͚̝Z̢͝҉̦̘̮̰Z͙̗̹̹͓͍̼Z҉̲̫̳̼̞͜Ẓ̸̘̭̠͘Z̯̻͈͝Z̞̖̜̠̯̭̀͡Ẓ̵͔̝͎̺Z̖̱Z̙̩̀Z͏͙̘̞*͏͚͔̻̀<br />  
̵̫̫̯L̘̯̘̥̟͎̲̭̬E̞̹͉̣T̞͎̞̠̩͔̦̀͟ ̷̨̩̥̦M͡҉͙͕͚̼͓̰͎̜̭E͉͖̯̯̙͞ ͘҉̤̝̞̩̝͉̘̫͟S̖̤͠ͅṔ̠̹̰͔͜E̛͓͚A̤̙͔̞̜̼͠ͅĶ͍̜̗̞̪͉̱͠ ͇̯̺͕̙̕T͠͏̮̙͙͎̯̳O͓͎̺̬̠̜̦̜͢ ̜̣͕͇̖̮̕M̢͏͓̥Y͏̧̼̙̳̱̻͡ ̛͇͉͎̯̤̙̙S̵̵͍̪͇̲̫O̧̱͞N͉̟̣̺̝̱̠̰̥ ̵͔̭̦̹͓͘͞ͅY̵̞̲̤͍̦̺̹͞O̸̡̗̫̭̮͙̦̟͕͜U̠̫̝͎̬̖͕͟͜ ̴͔̖̝͞͞E͎̥͙͚͙̲V͉͉̺̼͓͈̜̣I̶̝̖̟L͇͕̣̣͢ ̰̬̫̻͝H͖́Ȩ̷͖̭͍̣͙̦A̧̬̭̖̲̦̙͈̦̳͜T̛͉̺̳̗̺̺̥͘H̢̺̪͙E̷̻̲̣̹̭̪͈͞N̷̘̮͈͕!͠͏̬̭̞̱͉!̸̘̤̞͔͍̜̼̩̠͟<br />  
̩͉̺͓͞*̶͇̭̻̫̟̫̖B͙̻̻̗̲̺̯Z̨̗̲̕ͅZ̵̮̲̖͎̬͙̖̳̦͘Z̞͝Z̴̶̖̻͜ͅZ̘̟̲̖͖͕Ź̢̡̭͖̱̳̮̳̬Z̷҉̰̠̱̪̮Z̷͔̩Z̻͖͕͕͠ͅZ͝҉͎̯̪̗ͅZ̡̝͙̗̜̙͚͢Z̰̲̹Z҉̖͇̬̲͚͈͙͟Z̯̦̕Z̼̱̗͓̼̩̘͇͢͢*҉̫̘<br />  
̞̙̲̟̯S̶̪̩Ą̘̙͈͔Ǹ͏̹̥̠̥̲S͔ ̶͇̗̫̞͞H̲̬̖͈̘͙ͅȨ̶̼̮̜̘̘̖̜͟L̥̀́P̦̘͉̤͓̮̼!̼̲̦̜͚͙̩͘͞͡!̢͖̘̤̬̠!͎̻̮̮̬̭͚!̛͜҉̤̯̯̭̯̰<br />  
͕̱̙̰͎͞*̷̡̞̝̺̟B̡̗̙̺̣̳̫̝͘͡Z̦͔̟Z̶̡͍̝̱̞Z̵̸̞̱̙̤ͅZ̢̙̻͉͇̟Z̵̡̦̝͔̖̣̘͓̺Z̶̼͕̭̬̘̦͕͙͢Ź͕̠͓̤̱̠͞Z̗̹̪̲͖͇̬̕͜Z̠̝̖̜̖͍̲͖̱Z̷͏̶͎͍̫̗̤̬ͅZ̧͏̻͔̪̱̝͓Z͙̼̳̣̹̫͞͝Ẓ̷̣͢͢Z̨͇̻̖̥͈̤͡Z̯̭̮̕͟Z̷̨͕̦̩̣Z̧͖̘͔̫͙̲͔͢Z̗͙̯͎̀͘͡*͏̝̹̜͈̥͚̱<br />  
̯̞̯̙̙͖̖̻͜R̶̡̬̞͙̯.͇̪͖̬͟ ̡̫̯́U̬̗̠̕.̷̤̩̭̟̯̖͢ͅ ̣̮̭͚N̫̻̣̺̬ͅ!̵͇̘̥̯͙̫̘͠!͇̰̪̤̞͝!̧̣̕ ̝̻̠̟̤͕̲̤̟͟͟͞<br />  
̶̟͇̩͍͚͕̟*͍̳͈̪̱̫͓͘͠ͅB̻̖͎͓͕͠͡Z͈̘͎Ź̛̪̪͓̤͖̤̘͚͖Z̵̶̹͙͇̪͎Z̛̼̱̰Z̷̶͔͖̖̤̗̹̹͚Ź̴̭̪̝Z͚̹̪̭̮̳̺̀ͅZ͇Z̬͚̹̰̫̭̦̘͠͠ͅZ̬̲̩͠͞Z̡҉̢̰̜Z͇̥͕̮̫̰̜Z͓͔Ź̵̹̻̩͉͉̯Z̬̘̙̲̬̮̱͠Z͉͚̫̘Z̤̳̟͎̳̟̭̕͡Ź̺̟͚͉̠Z͖͝ͅZ̷̨̝͈̺͇͉̻̬̠͡Z̵̨̩̬̱̭͘*̩͖͙̱̯͙̭͍͡</p>

 

Lunging for the shrinking figure with a choked cry, the skeleton held out his hand and reached towards the pool of oozing black, once pastel blue shirt now stained in murky grey,"Take my hand!"

B u t n o s o u n d c a m e

Not again.... he couldn't..... he couldn't lose the figure again, his desperation spurred him on, digging in the darkness before a shaking hand grabbed his wrist and pushed him away, the white marrow glitching and melting.

 

<p>I̢̻̻̰̙̖͍̟̤̩̰̊͗ͭ̆͒̉ͧ̈̓̈͘͢T̶̬͉̭̙͙͚̟̠͇̻͓͕̖ͣͬ̆̉̔ͬ̿͐͐́͘S͈̟̤̞̯̣̝͙͙̮̦̱͓̳̐̔̉̽ͫ̿ͨ̅͑͠͞ ̡̹̬̣̙̪̬͎̬̫̝̦̘̳̤̱ͩͯ̃̑͐ͦ̌͞Ç̦̲̟͓̘̄ͪͥ̋̆O̿̍͊͂͗҉̴̸̸̥̘̩̰̫̼̥̥̩̠̦̖͜L̵̨̞̼̫̳̳̠̙̬̹̘̰̿͐ͮ̐̈ͦ̃ͭ͑̅ͩ́͘̕D̵̢͈͓̻̭̩̗̠̃̀͂͂ͤ̌ͩ̉ͮͦ̽ͬ̍̂ͮ̄̚̚ͅͅ<br />  
̡̨̦̘̼͍͈͙̙̲̹͈͈̪̟͚͈͚̝̏ͮͦ̎̇͢<br />  
͖̦̖̦͈̫̗̳̽ͬͦ̇̌̄̐̀̌̀͘İ̡̡̛̤̣͙͓̳͍̤̺̗́̓̀͑T̛ͦ̍ͮ͂͂̌͌ͯ̔̈̊̏ͩ̌͏̸̖̭̤̻̻͍͓̖̬͍̝̭́S̷̭͙̣͎̦̯͎̯̭͔̬͕͍̿̉ͧͦ̎͂͂͒ͯ̃͌ͬͬ͆ͮ̑̍ͩ͗́ͅͅͅ<br />  
̶̸̧̠͎̺̳̲̟͍̞͍̰͖͕̝̰̤̦͓̒̋̈́͂̽ͥ̇̊͗̈ͭ̉̂̎ͧ͐̔̕͜ͅ<br />  
̡̭͉̻̠̞̱̫̇ͧͥͮ͝Ć̡̧̧̲̩̱̭͎̃͛̏̐ͭ̒̀ͣͣ̊̉͡ ̇̔͐ͬͮ͢͏̰̟͉͉̰͙̜́O̵̡̨͔̩̼̫͇̹̳̙͖̎̅̃͗̈̒ͨ̅̐̏̕ ̴͙͔̫͔͖͉͕͉̳̳̳̘̗̫̾̋ͥ̌͊̄ͭ̒̅̀̿̋̐̽ͣ͗͑̓̚͘͡L͍͕̖̻̗̰͇̱̩̫̠͕ͯ͋̊̿̇ͨ͌ͫ͂ͪͪͬ͋̑ͯͮ́̚͜͞ͅ ̴͔͕̣͗̅͆͂ͥ̎͗̓ͦ̕D̵̝̖̥͉̻͖̙̻̟͓̜͔̠̗͕͊͒ͥ̈́<br />  
̳̼̞̜̼̬͔̤̩͔͎͍͚͉̫̠͑̌ͭͤ̀ͣ͛ͤ́̀̚̕̕͝͡<br />  
̶̤̞̟̰͇̙̱͓̞̯̦̖̟ͮ̐̊̈ͩ͌́͟-̴͑͊ͬ͑̀̈̉ͭͥ͐̎ͩ̚҉̸̝͇̻̫̭̝͉̥͜͠-̢̫̮͎̣̬͉̈́ͮ̐ͦ͆͊͐̓̿͛͞-̸̡͙̻̮͉̲̱͕̙̻͈̞̲̣̱̪̺̙ͦͨͧͫ͊̄̚͝͞ͅ-̌̔ͩ̿ͤ̌̋ͥ̓ͩ͒͊͂̆̐͘҉̶̛͖͙̭̞͔̯-̶̨̝̝͓͍͍̭͍͈̮̫̘̫͓͉̱͚͇ͣ̄̽͒̔ͤ̿̈ͯ͛̉ͫ̄̒̊̌̔̕-̋͒̏̏ͮ̏͂̍ͩ͛̔͏̵̧̧̬͕̠̪̹̪̻͉̞̱̮̣̤̗̖͟-̵̶̯̝̹͇͉̫̠̩͎̙̠̘̘̜̠͖̑̋̄̋̅͗̊͑̆̾̓̀ͯ̀̚͢-̧̫͕̘̖͑̀̅̏ͦ̒̾̊̑͂̿̒̔ͬ̚͟͠͞-̴̧̺̪̳͓͔̮̾ͨ̔̚-̡͍͎̣͊ͭͧ͗̈ͨ͑̅̈́̌ͥ́͂̉ͪͦ̀̚͞-͋̒ͧ̾̽̽̃͘͏̨͖͈͔̙̯̭̠͔̪̭̠͎͖ͅ-͍͉̮̮͚̜̫̙̣̃̓͋͋ͭ͐̄̀͢͟ͅ-̶̷͇̯̻̮ͯ͂ͧ̓ͣ̃ͬ͊̽͊̈̃̆̃͋̈̓ͮ́́̕͞-̺͓̤͍̗̣̭̟͓̲̞̙̺̭̞̘̹̈̌̾ͦ͊̾ͩ͡-ͥ̎ͨ̍̇̌̑̊͂ͮ̂̓̀̅̽̋̚͝͏̱͙͖̺̠̙̙-̨̢̞̝̞̻̝̞ͦ͋͆̀͆͌ͩ̈̐ͅ<br />  
̛͙̲̩͔̞̰͉͉̝̪͛͛̓ͭ̀̄̅͗͑̅͡<br />  
̨̨́ͤ̎̓̓͆͒͗́̄ͯͤ͜͟҉͖̱̦̯̗R̔̌͂̆ͣ̋͑́̒̀ͤ̚̚͏̛͍͔͉͚U̧̯̼̦̱̼͎̦̩͍͍̬̐͐ͩͨ̆̔ͯͪ̔́̀͘͞N̨̥̯̼̪̈́͛̈ͣͯͮ͋ͦ̐͊̍̉͑̋̄͂̇͜ ̣̘̳͔̜͖̞͉̣̙̩̮̯̺͓̩͒̄͐̿͊͛̅͆ͮͪ̍̾͟͞ͅY̦̺͖̹͚̬͕̹̘̻̲̰̏ͦ͐̃̿͘͠ͅO̢̥͎͓̯̻̺̙̞͉͈̺̮͚̯̭͔̳̒̍̾ͧͤͨͧͩ̋ͬ̕̕ͅUͨ̏ͫ̿̒͏̴̨̼̟̰̗̦̗͝ͅ ̶̷͙̳̳̪̺͖̣ͥͣ͋͋̇̊̏ͥ̊̽ͮͧ̾̄ͤͥ̀̀ͅF͔͉̣̼̟̘̣͔̘̣̖̪̪̪̮̭̩̉̽ͤ̃̋̿ͥͫ̋͌̊ͥ̎̚͘͝Ǫ̶̶̵̛͓̝̦̭͚ͬ͋ͩ̒̊̓̈́̽͊O͊̏̉̒̅̌̍҉̧̨̧͓̥̺̯̹̳̩̤͖̙͇̯̠̫͓͕L̿͛͂̐͛͏̫͖͉͚͍̭̼͔̠̦̼̀!̧̛͙̹̝̙͉̭̥̤̲͍͔̖̝̽ͩ̉̃͜͠!̷̷̨̦̱̝̤̯̣̳͖͓̳̙̑̔̂̄̃̄ͦ̂̍ͤͫ̇̉͛̔!̧̢̰̼̟͓̟͉̟̜̱̼͈̣̜̭͚̙̲͛ͤ̈͆ͭ̒ͅ ̷̷̶̢͍͙̣͕̮͈̞̬̫̮͎̝̱͈ͣͬͮ̋͛̋<br />  
̧̲͇͓̖̹͚̆͆̈́̈́ͭ̋͟<br />  
̷̷̪̭̱͕̹̯̙̗͖̬͎̫̒ͦ͋̓̽̃̂F̷̶̛̲̫͎̪̺̞̫̤̠͓̪̹̘̐̅̃̊̌̓ͥ̆̀̋ͭ̋̋̍̄̔ͩ̊͗̀̕ͅO̶̪̪͍̥̰̥͓̟̜̗̘̗̳̻̹͚͂ͮ͛̋̓̒̉ͪ͗̓͐̀ͫ͘̕͜R̷̥̜̬̪̲̖͈̹̹̗͈̟̖̻͇̮͈̈ͧ͐ͬͬͫͩͥ͐͗ͯ͗̌ͭͪ̑̒̋́͠ͅG̶̨̗̞͈̖̬̳̳̙̱͍̟̻̹̘̬̭͐̀ͨ̋͗̋͒ͭ͒͢Ē̸̢ͪ̾ͪͣ̔ͣ͏̪͓̞͔̳͖̳͠T̃̀ͤ̋̑ͭͤͦ͌̆̐̒ͩ̆ͯ̾ͣ̽ͬ͢҉͕̮̭̥̬͙̫͝ ̛̛͖̝̝͔̞̥̼̤̘̤̠͕̳̀͊̿̍ͭ̓̃͒̌ͬ̈́̂ͫ̆̔͗͠ͅM̶̡̗̤̲̰ͭ͗̎͐͑ͬ̈́̄͂̄́E̵̷̤̮̩̖͖͓̮̳̭͕̫͖̅̈́̇̉ͫ̎ͭ̊̄̅̄͐͑̊͌̈́̀̓̀͟͟!̫͙͕̻̦̫̘̯͉̘̙̝͖͉̯̽ͯ̆̑̽̽̍͌ͧ͗ͤ̋ͭ̃̓ͤ͘͜ͅ ̸̀ͪͣ̒ͩ̄̽̔͑͆̉̐͋̂̀҉͎͖̫͎̜͖͓</p>

<p> </p>

The hand extended towards where the sky would be as it sank, the marrow evaporating into quickly fading symbols while the white lines dissipated from sight.

 

Y̼̌̈̌̑̈̇̒̅ͅO̡̖̦͎̫̥ͤ͒̏͛ͨ̕U̢̬̺̪̯̯͓ͬ̏͑͌̄̈̚̚ͅ ̺̪̣͈͖͓̯̔̄̏̃͜<br />  
͍̣̺̭̣̣ͨ̀ͩͫ̽́ͪ͐̊͠͡ ̭̗͈̯̮̦̠͓̎̍̿̓́͘ ̡̇͗҉̹̩̤͎͈̬̻̪̤ ͎̠̱̞͂̅͡ ͍̻̜̣̣̯͂̑̂̏̔͆́ ̓̌̋̂͒̃ͮ͡͏̱̱̤̖̭̘ ̤͓̮͆͌ͧͫC̷̝̩͇͕̮̜͑͑̓̍͋̌ͅA̸̩͇̘̥̠ͪ̓͗̓͆ͭ͑̃N̸̡̪̤̬̙̦͈̥͌̃̇̃ͫ̌ͥ͌T͇͍͎̻̤͚̥̅͝<br />  
̷̢̞͈̦͈̮̈̆ͨͭ͡ ̶̡͉͙̰͎̱̰̲ͥ̋̓̂́ ̶̷̥͇̘̫̉̎ͧ̃͘ ̵̛͕̞̩̦̗̠̯̋͗ͭ͒͜ ̮͕͎͚͕̏ͪ̋̂ͪ͡͡ ͉̖̯̙̬̜͑ͦ̋͋͛̈́̈́̂͆ ̹̲̯̬͚̠͖̯̊͗̓̿͂͌ ͓͔͔͖̥̲̖̒̇̌̎̓͋͝͠ ̸̛̜͎̮̘̙̠̽̈́ͅͅ ͮ͆̄ͫ̔̚҉̴̜̙̼̤͖̹͡ͅ ̴̨̢̥͔͉̫̘ͦ͆̊͛ ̟̙̳͕̙͚̩̻͋̂ͯ̓̅̃̓ͭ̚ ̨̝̖͔̖̞ͯ͛ͧ͜ ̢̲̪͎͇̺͍͙̟̓̽ͩ̂S̱̞̞͓̟̫̰͂ͤͮͣͬ̽͊̒́͠A̝̬͗̔̉̓ͦ͞V͓̪͐̌E͊ͮ̚҉̫̖̼̦̟ ͍͈͍̪̞̝̠̃ͫ̉ͧ́ͨ̋̽<br />  
̹̯̝͕̪͂ͭ͗ͪ̅͢͝ͅ ̞͇̝ͫ̎̿ͨ̂͞ ̡̗̩̱̹̪̳̝͚̩ͩ͊̀̓͂̅̄̂͠ ̏ͪ̍̂̋҉̶̞͈͍͙ ͚̭̖̮͉̾̒ͦ̔ͧͧͮ͊ͅ ̛͍̞̦̲̝̳̘ͭͫ͆̌̀͞ ̸̼̘̍̂ ̴̼̭̈́́ ̶̨̬̣̫̭̣̰͚̗͖̉̆͆͘ ̨͙̹̍̅͆͗ͧ̆̂̎͟ ̃̔͒͏̞̭̼͖͙̖͚͚̙͢ ̲͚̰̅͐͆̀ ͌̓ͦ͆͐̈ͭ̚͏̺͕̺̹̮̥̲ͅ ̌͡҉̛̞͕̙͙͓̰̯̻ ̸̹̫̺͓̽̉̎ͩͩ͆͑ ̛̠͉̤̺̫̙̜̣̼̌ͯ̽͐͑̊͐ͭ͢͞ ̘͇̙̟͗ͭ̑̇ͨ ̴̤̖̥̩̖̣̱̟ͯͤ̋̒̍̾͞ ͉̼̜̠̗̬̩̭ͩ̈ͬ͛ͥ͗͐͒͟͞ ̡̜̆̑ͭ̂ͤͦ͢ ̪͕̰͖ͧ̏͐̐̕͝W͍̤̲̪̪͍̩͔ͧ̋Hͮͩ̆ͤͫͧ̈͂͏̱̪̗̣͍Ą̲̙̖̦̻̂ͫ̾͞͠ͅT͖͚͔̦̥̂͛̐̊̄͊̓́͢͡ ̠̺͌̊̀ͧ̈͂̍́<br />  
̡̧̰̩̘̹̥͎̥̰͑ ̘͔͗̉ͤ̉̈́ ̹̘͖̗̯̝̳̅ͨ ̨͓̘͔̰͍ͯͤͧ ̲͙͒̑́ͨ͗͂́̚ ̼̣̜̘̱͋̕ ̶̨̼̮̭̬̬̱̖̮̍ͨͤ́ ̴̹̻̬̖̠͉̺͂͂̎̿͜ͅ ̷͕̗̤̪̳̣̮̰ͫ̂ͪͩ̏̇̔͟ ̵͔͓̬͓̬̞͇ͤ̄͗̐́͑̅̾͝ ̨̥̯̤̍͗̋ ̧̨͎̺͈͉̪ͬ͒ͯͨ̓ͩ ̷̠͉̙̠̳̤͔̟̓͂̎͜ ͖̝̼̪̟͍̳ͨ̂ ͚͇̲͙̥̼̭̮ͥ͌̀͟ ̸̠̳͍ͣ̍͞ ̸̘̤̦̣ͮͯͤͩ͜ ͉͎͚̬̟̗͎̟̦ͨ̐͂͆̈́ͥ̌̈ͩ͘ ̷͓̝̹̯̟̤̜̦͚̂͒̄ͧ͋̅̎ ̴̴̢̰̦̻͉͚̾̅̎̍͊͗̓ͪ ̷͙̟̤̻̟̞̓̎ͭ̍̔ͯͫ̀͡ ̔̇̊ͪ̐̿̌͑҉̘̦̝͕̳̱̫ ̢̰̇̓ͪͭͨͣ̚̚ ̶͉̖̞̺̣̯͋́͞ ͔̜̹̙̝ͥ̓̎̽̈́̔̕͘ ̞̫̗̅̈ ̵̧̣̺ͯͨͪ̍ ̽̇͒ͩ͝͏͔̲͚̥̺͈͚ ̮̥̲͒ͫ̀̑́͝D̷̰̪̭̼̗̘̮͍ͩ͑ͪ̓ͫ̓̐͆O̝̘͚͈̯̟̱̳̓̿̂ͣͧ͊̈̐̔Ẽ̺̙̥̲͋̿̂̐̆̊̃̕S̶̥̭̠̗̘͇̹̜̜̓̋ͩ̌Ṇ̲͕̜̜̬͖͉̠̃̉͗͊̄ͥ̀T̜̥̰̉͛ͦ<br />  
̨̡̣̙̽̐̂ͥ͆̈́̓͢ ̢͚͙͈͙̳́̏ͮͭ̀̀̀ ̷̧̡̮͇͍̩̫͎̙̼͌̎ͮ ̵̧̺͈͖̰̥̇̾̐ͦ̾̄ ̓̂͏̬̗̘̳̹̬͖̭ ̶̞̰̹̪ͤͯ̑ͥ̿ͨͭ̀ ̶̢͍ͮ͂ͪ̑͑̓͋͆ ̸̖̺͖̗͖͔ͥ̽͢ ̵ͦ͋̿̾҉̧̯͉̝̮̝̹̣ ̸̬̣̠͓̽ͦ̒̀ ̗͍̟͔̙̠͖̘͉̚ ̶̘̖͍͇̯̌̋̏͗̅͆ͤ͘ ̸͖̯̣̮̪͔̮͋͋̆ͤ̎͆̃̋́ ̢̺̦͍̦̩̥̬͗̀̒ ͎̙͕̠̦̯̗ͮ͐̅̔͂̐̃͑̀͡ ̵̡͇̖̜̝̤͚̘͈̽͒̍͑ ̨͖̙̼̲̪ͦ͗ͩ͐ͩ́͝ ̲͖̦̣͙ͤͤ͠ͅ ̵̵̰͓̤̗͍̩̏ͥͥ̅̂ ̻͉̗͇͖̺͍̰͑ͮ͑ͯͩ̚͞ͅ ̢̛̣̦͔͌ͣ̿ ̵͙̻̗̦̻̬̳ͮ̏̀ͯ͆ͣ ̳̞̞̺̹̠̗̾͟͝ ̜͍̼̃͟ ̨̳̘̯͔ͩ̀ͧͦ̀͢ ̘͖̪̘͂͂ͧ̐ ̩̩̠̱̯̠ͮ́ ́̓̓ͤ́҉̜̘̦ ̨̤͙̱͚̪̠͖̰̪̌̓ͯ͊͝ ͂̂ͯ͒̕҉͏̝̙̫̺̲̭͙ ̛͙̲̌̉̾̓̽̀̕͢ ͫͤͤ͒҉͓̞̣̰͈̲̫̗ ̧͓̻̰̮̻̘̔ͩ̀ ̶̥̥͈͙ͣ̎̆ ̛̹͑ͤ͒ͦ̉͊ͤ̚ ͔̗̼͇̳̙̳͓ͯ͂̐̓ͧͤͤ̀͢ ̸̙͔̮͚͌̀͛̃͘͜ͅ ̴̢͎̱̩͙͓̗͍̘͆ͥ͆̃ͭ͊̈́̊Ȇ̴̼̲̮̺̞ͪͧ͌̏ͣ͞͞X̛̠̫̦̩̙̺̥̲̌̆̃ͪ͌̓ͨ͘͢I͓͇̍S̥͖̱̤̗̥̓ͦ͑͂̍͘T͉̱̗͙̼̯̩̙̏͆͒͂͐͂̚</

Digging in the darkness blindly, The skeleton felt his own torso become stuck in the ooze, his blue hoodie stained with ink within the quicksand like goop. Struggling against the weight applied to his body, the skeleton stiffened familiarly at the sensation of two small hands pulling him in with a childish giggle echoing around him, red tinted eyes unmistakeable in the black surroundings.

"Hello sansy~,looking for someone?... he's righ-ᔕᗩᑎᔕ!‟

•••••

1̶̜̘̝͙̻̬̙͖͘ ̷̠̺̪ͅͅ•̧͙̩͙̱̪̞͜~̧̛̠̭͍̯͕̻͙•̸͙̺̱

  
•••••

‟ᔕᗩᑎᔕ ᗯᗩKE ᑌᑭ YOᑌᖇE GOIᑎG TI-ᗷIᗩ ᒪᗩTE ᖴOᖇ ᖴᖇIᔕK,ᑎYEᕼ ᕼEᕼ ᕼEᕼ"

Rolling out of his bed, the skeleton reached for his lamp, only to fall face first into the floor,groaning with fatigue. Not even bothering to get up he just laid there, slumped on the floor with his blanket smothered over him, slowly feeling the lights in his skull dim. Feeling sleep overtake him, the skeleton slowly closed his eyes, only to be jolted awake by a loud voice from the top of the stairs,"ᔕᗩᑎᔕ, Iᖴ YOᑌ ᗯIᒪᒪ ᑎOT GET ᑌᑭ TᕼEᑎ I,TᕼE GᖇEᗩT ᑭᗩᑭYᖇᑌᔕ,ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗪᖇᗩG YOᑌ TO TᕼE ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎ ᔕᑕᕼOOᒪ ᗩᔕ YOᑌ ᗩᖇE!‟

With a loud groan sans pretended to get up before lounging back on the floor with a soft wheeze, alerting papyrus who quickly entered the room with a blasting presence,

" ᗷᖇOTᕼEᖇ YOᑌ ᗯIᒪᒪ ᗷE ᒪᗩTE, ᗩGᗩIᑎ,"

Bending down and picking up sans in his gloved hands, papyrus easily carried the older monster down the stairs, placing him on the couch with an audible "ompft"; his own strength surprised him sometimes.

"Oh hey bro, Good morning.....zzzzzz," replied sans as he fought to keep himself awake. Those nightmares really hit him hard huh, keeping him from sleeping more than two hours at a time. It knocked the stuff out of him, this being a relative term as he didn't have anything inside him, he was a skeleton but the Saying mattered all the same. Heaving himself of the couch, sans trudged over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the fridge before having it taken by papyrus with an irritated sigh,"BROTHER ITS ONLY 2 IN THE AFTERNOON YOU DO NOT NEED THIS YET"

Sans mocked with a lazy grin, " but bro since I'm late I'm going to have to ketchup to the others heh"

With a sly grin sans walked back up the stairs and grabbed his jacket,his slippers softly squelching on the stairs, ignoring the annoyed glares and grinding Teeth from papyrus.As he walked out the door he turned back and smiled, showing another ketchup bottle resting in his curled up hand, "heh. Sorry bro I need it this morning"

Papyrus sighed. It was going to be one of those days wasn't it?


End file.
